The Dare
by Graywalker91
Summary: After Zeromus' defeat, Cecil and crew play a little game of Truth or Dare, but what happens when one dare sparks some hidden emotions.


_****The Dare****_

Kain/ Rydia rated T

They had just boarded the Lunar Whale after that harrowing fight with Zeromus. Rosa was grinning from ear to ear after that hug that Cecil had given her. Edge was cocky as usual, and Kain was more subdued than normal. Rydia was all cheerful smiles, happy to have saved her world.

"Well, gang; what do you wanna do, now that we have completed our mission?" Rosa sighed as she stood next to Cecil.

"Well I want to rest." This from Cecil, as he and Kain had taken the brunt of Zeromus' attacks. "My guess is that Kain wants to as well."

Rydia focused on Kain, who didn't speak, merely nodded as he sat his spear and shield in the corner next to where Cecil had placed his sword and shield. She studied the Dragoon who was a mystery to her. Secretly she wanted to figure him out. He was so quiet and never spoke unless the conversation was directed at him, and usually he spoke little and he chose his words with care. Rydia knew he kept quiet because of what he had indirectly caused under Golbez' mind control. _And you think he is attractive as all get out, Rydia._ She blushed at her sudden thought, there was no way that Kain even considered her in that respect, the man's heart belonged to Rosa, which was unrequited on the white mage's part. Rosa loved Cecil, that was obvious. Then there was the matter of Edge. The ninja had constantly tried to hit on, not only herself, but Rosa as well, even though Cecil had hinted, (as well as Kain;) that it was hands off the white mage. Rydia felt that she never would compare to Rosa in the department of beauty, and she liked her, but Rydia kept her jealousy quiet.

"I have an idea to keep us occupied until we fall asleep. We could play Truth or Dare." Rydia suggested.

"Yeah!" Edge replied enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not." Cecil also answered, and Rydia walked to where the magical coals were to light a fire for the group to keep warm around. "What about you, Kain."

"I...I don't think..." Kain hesitated, as he went off towards the kitchen of the Lunar Whale.

"Please, Kain. It's just to pass the time." Rosa pleaded with the Dragoon.

Kain knew he couldn't resist a pretty lady's request, so he acquiesed.

"Alright, I will play." He came back and sat at the campfire as Edge began the game.

"So Cecil, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The paladin came back.

"You think you will be the next King of Baron when you return home?"

"Probably. I just hope I can live up to the king that Odin was." Cecil was honest as he answered. "I am guessing it is my turn?" Cecil looked at Rydia. "Truth or Dare, Rydia?"

"Uhmm…Dare!" Rydia laughed as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Okay. I dare you to Summon Chocobo."

"Done." Rydia stood and conjured up the yellow bird. She ruffled said bird's feathers and sent him back to the Feymarch. She looked over to see most of the group all smiles and Edge was laughing, making fun of the bird. Rydia refrained from smacking him in the head, and she could see that Cecil was trying to remain stalwart, though a tinge of amusement showed on the paladin's face. Rydia saw that Kain's expression was neutral. Did the man not have any emotion at all? Rydia knew it was her turn to throw truth or dare out, so she looked over at a quietly giggling Rosa. Suddenly, Rydia felt the need to stir the pot.

"Rosa, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, because it seems more fun."

"Good." Rydia smiled. "I dare you to go kiss Cecil in the other room." Rydia fought the urge to laugh at the mage, who was tittering with laughter herself. She turned to see Kain looking her way. _What she wouldn't give to see his eyes, to see the storm of emotion that surely was crossing through him now. _Rydia could see the tightening of his lips and the crossing of his arms, which usually indicated his displeasure. Rosa, who was completely focused on Cecil, was unaware of this, but Rydia knew what she had caused. She folded her own arms, as Cecil and Rosa went to the other room to do the proposed dare. Kain suddenly got up and walked out the opposite door, and Rydia knew she had hit a nerve. Part of her felt that surge of guilt, the other part, not so much. She honestly did not hate Kain, she just wanted to see if the man was capable of any emotion at all. _Apparently so…_

"Good lord, Rydia; you just gave those two a license to make out." Edge responded sardonically, as Kain slammed the other door. "How much you wanna bet those two will be kissing for a while?"

"Well, for sure it isn't going to be _you _that is getting kissed, mark my words there, mister."

"There are plenty…_plenty_ of women waiting for me back in Eblan, so I won't lose any sleep over not getting a kiss for a few days."

"I pity them." Rydia quipped. She knew she needed to apologize to Kain for what she had instigated, and she knew how things stood now. Kain loved Rosa, and Rydia had inadvertently hurt him with her stupid dare. _Only because you are jealous of the white mage, and you wanted Kain to like you that way…_ Rydia wished that her conscience would shut up about now. She went out the door that Kain had exited earlier and found him standing next to one of the panels that looked out upon the surface of the moon. She walked near him, quietly and spoke to him.

"I want to apologize, Kain. I…shouldn't have said that dare back there. I know you…uhmm, really like Rosa, and again I am sorry."

"The dare did upset me, Rydia; but not because of what you think…"

"Care to explain to me?"

"When you had your turn to do truth or dare, I had hoped…"

"Hoped what?"

"That…you would pick me and dare me to…" Kain rose his visor, frustrated, and then suddenly he furiously fought with the buckles of his dragon's helm. Within a couple minutes he had managed to get it off, and Rydia found herself staring at Kain. She had figured he was handsome, but frankly he was just absolute eye-candy as she beheld his face. She was struck by his eyes, a blue that rivaled the ocean. His long blond hair was tied back in a tail, but some forelocks curled at his widow's peak. She wanted to know what his dare would have been, had she not screwed up. She was floored a moment later when he said; "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't care for Rosa, but someone else?"

"Omigawd…You have feelings for Cecil?" Rydia thought, and was about to voice her displeasure, when he said:

"Stop being so dense, Rydia. I don't swing that way." Rydia felt relief, followed by a sudden realization that if it wasn't Rosa?...

"You…like me? As in _like_ like?" Rydia found herself blushing suddenly.

"Yeah, maybe." Kain turned to hide his suddenly red face, as well. "Its kinda hard to say anything, when I have competition from a certain ninja." Kain remanded softly.

"I don't like Edge, Kain."

"What?"

"Maybe…I like you too? As in _like_ like." Rydia bowed her head to hide her thoughts, and she was trying so hard not to turn tail and bolt from the room. She knew she had to know now what truth or dare he would have requested if she had picked him, instead. "So, Kain; if I had picked you, what would have you chosen?" She stood closer to him to await his answer.

"I would've picked dare. And I would have chosen you for the kiss you dared Rosa to give Cecil."

Rydia found that her heart had sped into overdrive.

"Will you accept my dare, Rydia?"

"Y-yes!" Rydia found that her lips were suddenly dry, and she licked them, as Kain came around to face her. She let him sweep her into his arms and her eyes closed as she let instinct guide her lips to his.


End file.
